Candle Scentsation Pretty Cure!
Candle Scentsation Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is Yankee Candle Scents. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures Amaya Hoshizora/Cure Midsummer *Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A kind but serious actress of the school's drama club who loves also writing scripts. She lives on the outskirts of the town and is usually seen watching the starry skies late at night. She really doesn't like to be late for school wanting to keep up on her grades she worked so hard for her favorite subjects being History and English. In civilian form, she has short black hair and sky blue eyes. As Cure Midsummer, her hair becomes longer tied half up in curly bu with midnight blue ombre and her eyes turn dark blue. She is based on the Midsummer's Night Candle and her theme colors are black, dark blue and gold. Banira Hanai/Cure French * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A calm and cool musician who comes from a long line of classical musicians. She grew up being taken care of by her two older brothers since her parents traveled around the world with their orcastra. She has learned to play violin and flute but is in the process of learning the guitar and keyboard. In civilian form, she has pale blonde hair to her waist and brown eyes. As Cure French, her hair becomes wavy turning white with a black ombre and her eyes turn black. She is based on the French Vanilla Candle and her theme colors are white and black. Hana Murasaki/Cure Lilac * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A tough and somewhat a loner of a girl due to bullying she had when she was younger after protecting her friend from bullying. She has a hard time trusting people due to the treatment she has been through along with teachers. She slowly breaks from her attitude due being friends with the other cures. In civilian form, she has short violet hair and dark purple eyes. As Cure Lilac, her hair grows to her waist and tying in a braid turning a lighter shade of purple with a lilac omnre and her eyes turn lilac. She is based on the Lilac Candle and her theme color is purple. Aadhilakshmi Kimura/Cure Ray * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) She is Hana's childhood friend who suffered through bullying due to her skin color being dark due to being part Thai from her mother's side and unlike Hana's other friends she didn't cave to peer preasure of the bullies to leave her for defending her, though she feels guilty for not sticking it out long enough to transfer with Hana she is happy to find out a year later she was in her class. In civilian form, she has brown hair, light brown skin and brown eyes. As Cure Ray, her hair turns mahogany tying in pigtails with yellow bow with sun shaped jewels on the front and her eyes turn orange. Cure Clementine Mascots Yankee/Cure Macintosh She is the mascot of the series who was once a cure herself until she was cursed by Bluster to be a rabbit making her the mascot with the Cure Candles. Villains Bluster She is the leader of the villains. Whistler He is the first to attack the cures. Freezer He is the second to attack the cure. Faint She is the third to attack the cure. Smoker He is the fourth to attack the cures. Overcharge He is the fifth to attack the cures. Stink Central They are the villains of the second season Garlic He is the main villain of this second season. Skunkia She is the first to attack the cures. Durain He is the second to attack the cures. Blue She is the third to attack the cures. Rotten He is the fourth to attack the cures Chlorine She is the fifth to attack the cures. Family Students and Staff Allies Items Cure Candles They are the Henshin Items of the series. Locations All Bright City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Hina Academy: It's where the girls go to school.